


Harry and the Faerie

by dracogotgame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creatures, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humour, Jealousy, M/M, One Shot, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 01:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13400541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracogotgame/pseuds/dracogotgame
Summary: All the ladies love Harry. Draco is not amused.





	Harry and the Faerie

Draco’s research subject was sulking.  
  
“Stop pouting,” he admonished, tapping the bell jar gently. “It’s your own fault you’re in there, you know.”  
  
The faerie stuck her tongue out at him and retreated to the very edge of her ( _strictly temporary_ , Draco could not stress this enough and a fat lot of good it did him) prison. Large silver eyes turned on him, reflecting utter misery and bewilderment.   
  
Draco raised an unimpressed eyebrow. “Slytherin. Born and raised,” he informed her, pointing to himself. “The sad eyes don’t work on me.”  
  
The faerie abandoned all pretences of helpless vulnerability. She drew herself up to her full height— an impressive six and a half inches—and stamped her tiny foot, tinkling angrily at him. The jar rattled threateningly but held firm under her magical assault. Draco had cast enough Protective Charms on it to hold an army, let alone one small, admittedly furious fae.  
  
She really was a gorgeous little specimen, his inner scholar noted. Her appearance was almost entirely humanesque, save for a set of sharply pointed ears. Her slim limbs were well proportioned and her face was narrow and angular, framed by a cascade of silky, golden hair. Everything about her was diminutive and dainty. A whimsical part of him could understand why the Fair Folk were so sought after.   
  
Unfortunately, they were also notoriously mischievous and manipulative and his little specimen was making no efforts to change his mind.  
  
Capturing her had taken days of subtle planning and effort. Faeries were rarely seen in the wild, being the most elusive of all magical creatures. Efforts to study them had been few and far between. But with the Ministry’s new directives on Equal Treatment for all Magical Folk, it was more important than ever.   
  
If Draco could just study her for a few hours, he’d be in a position to offer a report to the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. If things went well, they could get the paperwork rolling and actually reserve a few tracts of land in the woods for the faerie folk to live in peace.  
  
He was doing a Good Thing.  
  
None of this mattered to his petulant little charge. She bared her pointy teeth at him and tapped the jar angrily, telling him  _exactly_  what she thought of his charitable efforts.  
  
“Oh, for the love of Merlin!” Draco exclaimed, abandoning his notes for a moment. “I wouldn’t have put you  _in_  the jar if you hadn’t thrown a quill at me, you little horror! And for the record, I know you were aiming for my eye.”  
  
The faerie stuck her nose in the air, refusing to dignify that outrageous accusation with a response. Draco rolled his eyes and tapped the jar again, gently but firmly.   
  
“Why don’t you show me your wings?” he suggested. “Then I’ll let you out and you can go home. Everyone wins.”  
  
Nothing, save for a mulish scowl. Draco’s temper was starting to fray.  
  
“Alright, that’s it! Look, Tinker Bell, I am this close to...”  
  
“Draco? You in here?”  
  
Harry ambled in with a warm smile on his face. His green eyes lit up as soon as he spotted Draco and he held up a brown bag.  
  
“I brought lunch,” he explained cheerfully. “Hermione told me you were working on a project and I knew you’d forget to eat, so I figured I’d stop by.”  
  
Draco’s irritation all but faded and he gratefully accepted the bag. “Thank you,” he murmured, pressing a relieved kiss to his boyfriend’s lips. “At least someone in this room still thinks I deserve to be fed.”  
  
“What are you talking about?”  
  
Draco snorted and gestured to the bell jar. “Why don’t you ask my research partner?”  
  
“Who’s your...oh!”  
  
Harry’s eyes widened and he approached the jaw slowly. The faerie eyed him warily. A delighted grin broke out on Harry’s face.   
  
“She’s so cute!” he exclaimed. “What is she?”  
  
“A faerie,” Draco muttered. “An uncooperative, stubborn brat of a faerie.”  
  
The faerie tinkled in affront and Harry cast a frown of disapproval in his general direction. “Maybe she’d be more cooperative if you hadn’t put her in a jar,” he scolded. “Isn’t that right, lovely?”  
  
The faerie nodded pitifully and turned large, dewy eyes on him. Harry cooed gently at her and held a finger to the jar. She tottered over and placed a tiny hand on the other side, staring at him with a look of absolute wonder. It was the sweetest, most painfully adorable moment he had ever witnessed.   
  
Draco wanted to vomit.  
  
“Oh, please,” he snorted. “She’s playing you. You’re falling right in her trap.”  
  
“Well, I think she’s sweet,” Harry countered.   
  
The faerie played coyly with a strand of her hair. She batted her lashes at Harry in a manner that could only be described as ‘flirtatious’. Harry laughed and elicited a delighted chirp from her.  
  
Draco was not amused. “See? This is exactly what I’m talking about. Now I’m the monster and you’re her knight in shining armour.”  
  
“Maybe you should try being nice to her,” Harry replied tersely. “She’s a person too.”  
  
“A nasty person.”  
  
“Draco!”  
  
“She tried to take my eye out with a quill!”  
  
Evidently, Harry was done talking about this. “Either you let her out or I will,” he said firmly, crossing his arms for emphasis. “I know you’re working very hard trying to help the faeries but we have to treat them with respect first. Starting with this gorgeous little lady right here.”  
  
The faerie tinkled at him and carefully smoothed out a wrinkle in her spider silk garments.  
  
Draco frowned at the flirty display. “I don’t like the way she’s looking at you.”   
  
Harry snorted. “Now you’re just being ridiculous,” he said and tipped the jar over.   
  
Draco suppressed a groan and waited for the storm to hit. That little snip was going to tear his workshop apart, he just knew it. This was exactly what she’d been waiting for, after all.  
  
But it didn’t happen.  
  
The faerie took a few cautious steps forward. When she was convinced that the horrible jar was gone, she squealed in delight and drew her wings out. Draco watched in awe as the gossamer wings grew from her back and she fluttered a few feet in the air. Mentally, he catalogued the size and shape of the wings— quite like those of nymphomyiidae— and jotted down a few notes.  
  
There! That was it. With a few more notes of behavioural observation, he could finally make his report!  
  
Right...after he dealt with the winged jezebel flirting with  _his_  boyfriend.  
  
Draco scowled as she flitted around Harry and perched on his shoulder, tugging playfully at his hair. Harry chuckled and offered her his hand. She stepped daintily on his palm, smiling sweetly and tinkling at him. When she reached out to stroke Harry’s cheek, Draco stepped in.  
  
“Okay, playtime’s over,” he declared, extending a hand to shoo her off. “You can go now.”  
  
The faerie huffed and flattened her wings, grabbing hold of Harry’s thumb in a possessive gesture. Oh,  _now_  she wanted to stay. Draco wasn’t having it. He plucked her from Harry’s hand— gently, of course— and deposited her in front of an open window.  
  
“He’s taken,” he informed her sternly. “Beat it, Thumbelina.”  
  
Message received. She tinkled out a few choice insults at him, blew Harry a parting kiss and flew off. Draco shut the window for good measure, scowling out at the open grounds until he felt a pair of strong, warm arms encircling his waist.  
  
“You’re absolutely mental, you know that?” Harry murmured fondly.  
  
Draco huffed and crossed his arms.   
  
“Besides,” Harry continued, trailing a hand down his arm, “I have a type. Blond, grey eyes, snarky temperament...I like all that.”  
  
“Is that right?” Draco snapped. “Why don’t you go live with  _her_  then?!”  
  
“I’m talking about  _you,_  idiot. Plus it helps that I’m not afraid of stepping on you.”  
  
Oh. Right.  
  
Draco finally relaxed in his boyfriend’s hold, suppressing a smile as Harry’s lips trailed down his neck.   
  
“Although,” Harry murmured, “there’s something to be said for the wings. Maybe we could magic some on you tonight and...”  
  
“No,” Draco cut in firmly.   
  
But he leaned in for a kiss anyway.


End file.
